Their Love
by mimininikiki
Summary: A bunch of sort, few sentence long stories about Wes and Rui. Lots of ColoseumShipping


**Meet**

They first met when he defeated the men who kidnapped her, then freed her from the burlap sack she was tied in. Not exactly the most normal way for a girl to meet the man she would fall in love with.

**Instinct**

It had become an instinct for Wes: whenever he got into battle or sensed danger, he would push Rui behind him. At first it was only because he didn't want her in his way: now, he does it to make sure she won't be hurt.

**Explosions**

Team Snagem had trained many of their members in how to use explosives: this had caused problems for them when Wes used what they taught him to destroy their base. But now, the fireworks shows he could create with those skills only caused wonder in the eyes of a certain red head.

**Hurt**

She still sometimes had nightmares about it: Wes, hurt and bleeding, but still standing defiantly in front of a group of Peons and their Shadow Pokemon. She hadn't known it then, but the only reason he managed to stay standing was the thought, _If I fall, no one will be able to protect Rui._

**Destroy**

Rui wanted to take down Cipher to save the Pokemon; Wes, however, had more personal reasons than that.

**Family**

She came from a normal family: a mom, a dad, and two younger siblings, a thirteen year old sister and an eight year old brother; the only thing even resembling a family he remembers is an organization that he'd like to wipe off the face of the earth.

**Smile**

Rui used to sometimes doubt that Wes knew how to smile. But she realized he did know how, when she once turned to look at him, and saw the tiniest hint of one pulling at the edges if her lips.

**Emotions**

To many people who only see him from the outside, Wes seems like one of those people with no emotion, who couldn't care less about anything: Rui, though, had seen his emotions come out, mostly through his eyes. She saw the tenderness in his eyes when tended his Pokemon after a battle, she saw the anger in his eyes when he battled against a trainer with a Shadow Pokemon, she saw the hatred in his eyes towards any of the higher ups in either Cipher or Snagem. But most of all, she saw the kindness, the love, not only in his eyes but written all over his face, when her told he loved her.

**Partners**

Wes's Umbreon and Espeon had been his partners for years, and for a long time, they were his only friends. Just like him, they rarely trusted others. So when they quickly accepted Rui, Wes knew Rui was someone special.

**Past**

Once, just as he seemed to be opening up to her, she asked him about his past. She learned to never ask that again: he closed himself off from her once more as soon as the words left her mouth.

**Appearance**

Wes's appearance gave of the feel of a power and coolness; Rui's appearance gave off the feeling of innocence and purity. On the outside, at least, they didn't look like they would even become friends, let alone fall in love.

**First Kiss**

Their first one happened in the joy of the moment after Evice was defeated and they had left Realgam Tower, after making sure that Cipher would not escape, before heading to Agate Village to rest. Rui was bouncing in excitement, her mouth running like usual, when Wes suddenly pulled her into a kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds, and when he broke it, both of them were left very confused.

**Second Kiss**

Their second kiss happened a minute after the first, when Rui pulled Wes into another kiss, this one longer and more passionate, silently assuring Wes that she felt the same way.

**Tell**

Once they broke apart the second time, Wes had one of his few moments where he showed emotion, and whispered, "I love you", to which Rui responded with the same sentence, with another word added to the end of the statement.

**Relax**

All too often, Rui saw Wes stressing himself over how to defeat Cipher. Sometimes, she wished he would just relax.

**Sleep**

Wes knew they shouldn't have tried to make it to Pyrite before the sun went down, but Rui had insisted. Now they were taking shelter in a cave, with Umbreon standing guard at the entrance from any intruders. Hearing a small sigh, Wes turned his head, and saw Rui, leaning against him, asleep, using his jacket as a blanket. Smiling, Wes gently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and eventually fell asleep himself.

**Reveal**

One day, Wes finally worked up enough courage to tell Rui his past. To his surprise, she listened carefully, didn't rush him, and didn't push him when he got to a difficult part. And when he finished, she didn't offer words in an attempt to comfort him: she simply wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. And he knew, that she was telling him that no matter what he had gone through, she would be there for him.

**Legends**

Wes was shocked when he came back from buying supplies at the Pokemart in Agate, and found Rui with relaxing in front of her grandparent's house, leaning against Entei, Raikou's head in her lap, and Suicune sitting just as close.

**Reasons**

At first, she traveled with Wes because she was scared about being kidnapped again; later, it was because he could help her save Pokemon from whatever those people were doing to them; now, she wanted to always be next to him.

**Faker**

When the other Wes had asked Rui who she believed to be the real one, she had hesitated for a moment, unsure. But then she looked into both of their eyes: one hid everything, the other tried to, but she could clearly see a mixture of hope, desperation, and love in them. And seeing that, she took her place next to the real Wes.

**Gift**

The best birthday present Rui had ever received was a baby Eevee from Wes.

**Purpose**

Wes used to sometimes question the reason for existence, whether he really meant anything. But when he meet Rui, he stopped thinking like that, and truly found his purpose.

**Parents**

Wes had been nervous about meeting Rui's parents: he had never been exposed to what parental love was like. He was surprised when the two welcomed him with open arms and wide smiles, glad to meet the boy who made their daughter happy.

**Song**

One time, after coming across Wes by accident when he had wandered off while they were visiting Rui's grandparents, Rui discovered that Wes had a nice singing voice. A little while later, Rui had conviced Wes to sing for her, and from then on would occasionally would request a song from him while they were alone.

**Eyes**

There was something about his eyes that fascinated her: the piercing gold was such a unique color, one she had never seen before, and she would sometimes find herself getting lost in them. Rui was unaware, however, that Wes loved her shining blue eyes just as much.

**Talent**

Wes was surprised to learn that Rui was a skilled musician, mostly with woodwind instruments. The he had her teach him to play the Time Flute, so he would have an easier time if he ever had to call Celebi again.

**Ring**

The ring Wes gave Rui while down on one knee was a simple diamond ring with four pale gold gems at the four corners. Whether it had been on purpose or not, the gems were the same color as Wes's eyes.

**Birthday**

Rui was shocked to learn that Wes had never celebrated his birthday, and only had a vague idea of when it actually was. Secretly, she began to plan a surprise party for his next one.

**Surprise**

Wes stepped into his home in Agate, expecting only his Pokemon and maybe his fiancé to be there to greet him, but found all the lights to be out. And he was in for a shock when all the lights turned on and all the people he considered his friends to jump out, with Rui at their center, telling him happy birthday.

**Union**

The day they were married, even though no one was aware of it, was on the same day that, five years earlier, Wes had saved Rui from her kidnappers.

**Perfect**

Life was going well for Wes. Living a peaceful life in Agate, earning money from colosseum challenges, but able to spend most of his time at home with the woman he loved. And he was even happier when he learned that soon, he would be a father.

**Threat**

A few months after receiving this happy news, Wes also received word that Cipher was beginning to make a comeback. But dispite his desire to smash them himself, he knew that Cipher would probably seek revenge against not only him but Rui. So, at their friend's insistence, they left for Johto until the threat had been eliminated.

**Return**

Several months later, Cipher had once again been defeated, and Wes and Rui returned, and life resumed as normal.

**End**

Their family had grown much in the last few years. No longer was Wes the cold, broken eighteen year old had was when he first met Rui. Now, he's a father, and even though he doesn't always smile, his emotions are not kept hidden. And he owes it all to a certain redhead.


End file.
